


Shoes

by 3_modes_Ace_Kat



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Carter needs a hug, F/M, Femdom, Non-Sexual Kink, Non-Sexual Submission, Shoe Kink, the tiniest mention of sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3_modes_Ace_Kat/pseuds/3_modes_Ace_Kat
Summary: Sometimes, Azu looks at people and knows exactly what they need. She likes to imagine it’s a gift from Aphrodite, and Azu always does her best to make what she learns happen
Relationships: Azu & Howard Carter (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Shoes

Sometimes, Azu looks at people and knows exactly what they need. She likes to imagine it’s a gift from Aphrodite, and Azu always does her best to make what she learns happen

It’s why she looks at Zolf and Oscar and Knows they will be good together, but that they need to stumble into it themselves, so she gives them space and peace. 

It’s why she Knows Hamid needs physical contact or he will spiral out into a frenzy or lock himself in his own head, rocking and sobbing. 

It’s why she Knows that what Howard Carter need is for someone to put him on his knees, tell him something to do, and get him out his head.

Finding time in the airship can be difficult, but she talks to Zolf and he rearranges the schedule, no questions asked, once she indicates that it will help. He trusts her, and Azu does her best not to betray that. 

It’s evening, and she can see Carter just about to jitter out of his skin, playing sleight of hand tricks to rile up the people around him. She lets it go for a few minutes, lets Barnes finally reach the end of his rather legendary patience, before she looms over Howard, placing a hand on his neck. 

“Come with me, Carter.” She says, letting her voice drop to a low rumble. 

The thief looks like he’s going to protest and she squeezes, feeling the tension he’d been storing in his neck. 

“It wasn’t a question.”

“Yes, alright. There’s no need to manhandle me. I’m perfectly capable to following you. Even if you are big and scary and liable to throw me into a wall. I thought Paladins of Aphrodite were all nice and sweet,” he’s babbling but that doesn’t stop Azu from hauling him from his seat and using the grip on his neck to bow his head a little. He doesn’t need to know where they’re going. Azu will take care of that.

The others don’t rise to Howard’s defense, too tired of his shenanigans. She’s been counting on that. 

What she wasn’t expecting is despite Carter running his mouth, he doesn’t struggle. Instead, he hangs his head a little, and lets her guide him, trusts her. She slides her hand up and scruffs him, just a little. The soft whine it startles is beyond gratifying.

They end up in one of the small storage rooms that Cel has left scattered all over the ship. There’s a few crates, and a softly glowing lantern, and a few blankets she snuck in. This point of this isn’t pain though Azu isn’t beyond applying that. 

“Do you know what you’re here for?” Azu asks, he voice gentle as she leads Carter to stand above a few pillows she placed there. 

“You gonna beat me up and leave me her. Maybe yell at me and tell me how useless I am.” Carter recites in a dutiful voice and it makes something ache in back of her throat that this is what he expects out her. She circles around to stand in front of him, placing her hands on his shoulders and rubbing a little. 

“No. Howard, look at me.” He does, looking at her through his fringe, resentful. 

“I’d like to help you.”

“And how is beating me up going to help? I know I’m annoying but I don’t think I was that bad.” His voice has gone soft and a little sad. She can’t help but reach up to settle her hands on the side of his neck and give his forehead a gentle kiss. 

“You haven’t been bad. A little annoying, yes. But not terribly. I think you need a little help getting out of your head, and I’d like to do that for you.” She’s earnest and seems to knock him off balance. 

“You’re sure you don’t want to hurt me?” He doubts her and that’s okay. She hasn’t given reason to think otherwise. She intends to tonight.

“But I would be willing to hurt you. It seems like you might enjoy it.” Howard’s eyes are shining, just a little, like he doesn’t know if he wants to ask for that or not. “I can promise to heal you afterwards?”

“Um. Maybe?” He’s looking at her properly now, eyes growing soft and hazy, the tension in his neck easing a little. 

“How about, just a few bruises? And a bit of manhandling?”

“Oh. Oh. Okay, yeah. That.. that sounds good. I can handle that.” She smiles at him and slides her hands lower, digging them into the meat of his shoulders even as she leans in to place a gentle kiss on his lips, letting it deepen, nipping ata surprisingly delicate lower lip.

“Do you have a word you’d like to use if it gets to be too much? Or a signal?” She asks, finally pulling back. He sways after her, but doesn’t get far. 

“Um. Right. Safe word. I have one. Somewhere. I. Two taps? On the floor, or on you? Or on me? Maybe also ‘Barnes’. As a safe word I mean.”

She smiles and doesn’t call him sweet, though she thinks it. 

“You should take your shirt off, Howard. Let me see the skin I’m going to mark.”

“Yes, of course I can do that.” Azu removes her hands to give him a little room to work, settling on a few of the crates, but keeping a few fingers hooked into the loops of his pants. A speculative finger runs along his belt, but not tonight. 

Carter gets caught in the sleeves of his shirt, stumbling as he is to keep up with her movements. He starts to struggle, and she reaches up to hold his wrists. 

“You don’t have to free yourself.” 

Carter gives a frustrated little growl at that. “I don’t do well with captivity.”

“Ah. Of course. Let me help.”

It does take both of them, in the end to remove his shirt and he throws it carelessly over one shoulder, looking at her expectantly. 

“You should kneel for me, Howard.”

“What if I don’t want to?” Azu smiles at him, in that way that she knows highlights just how big her mouth is, how sharp her tusks. She can see the force Howard is using to stay standing. 

“I have no problem putting you on your knees, if that’s what it takes.”

“I. Okay, so maybe yes?”

His shirt is gone, but Azu is tall even sitting, with the corresponding arm length, so it’s not a problem to reach up and bury her hand in his hair, tipping him back into an arch even as she uses her other hand to hook his knees and make them bend.

The pillows cushion his fall, just as they’re supposed to, and she uses the hand twisted in his hair to press his face against the floor, grinding it into the grain of the wood, just to make him feel it. 

“You’ve brought up my foot in your mouth several times now, Howard. Every conversation we’ve had, actually.” Her voice is low and soft and she watches with interest as Howard’s hips sink to the floor and begin to rock a little. “It’s almost as if you’d like a repeat performance.”

“Never said-“ she grinds his face a bit harder into the deck, sliding a foot near his face. She’s worn the nicer pair of shoes she owns, soft and supple and so very dainty. They’re pink, like the rest of her stuff, with a firm toe that would be good for sucking on. She tilts his head so they fill his vision. (I’m thinking Mary Janes)

“It wasn’t a question, Howard. You’re going to put your mouth to better use then running it. You should get my shoes nice and shiny for me. If you’re good enough at it, I’ll even throw you on your back and give you a necklace of bruises to remember me by.”

Because Carter is Carter, and Carter never knows when to shut up, even for his own good he opens his mouth again, and Azu wastes no time in directing it to the toe of her shoe, letting the scent of freshly cleaned leather fill his senses. She doesn’t shove it in, as that seems just a little too crass, but makes sure his mouth stays right where she put it. 

It takes Howard a minute or so to get with the program, struggling a little in her hold. It’s barely any effort to keep him right where she put him, and the longer her grip doesn’t relent, the less he tries to fight it. She can see his mouth move up along her foot, tongue catching on the snappy little straps, alternating between delicate kisses and deep sucking bites. His mouth makes it to her ankle and she can tell his finally fallen in the right headspace, as he slows down and his touch turns worshipful. He’s humming in the back of his throat and she can feel the vibrations. 

Azu starts to sit up, but the moment her hand leaves the back of his neck, Howard start to fidget, a whimper of distress building in the back of his throat. 

“Alright Howard. I won’t let you go.” She says and lifts his head to settle on her other shoe. The first one, she places on the back of his neck, and that calms him down. In fact, she can see his hips moving in restless little patterns against some of the cushions, but his hands come up to cradle her foot, digging into the muscle of her leg as he tries to work out some of the tension. 

They stay that way for a small, golden eternity; with Azu taking her time to dig the heel into the bare back before her, and with Howard arching up into every harsh touch, fervent little gasps of pleasure as she hits a particularly painful spot.

Eventually, she hauls him to his knees, his hair being a particularly effect handhold for dragging him around. He’s dazed, face slick and shiny with spit, and his jaw works slowly, as if still tasting the leather on his tongue. 

“There we go.” Azu says, placing a hand under his collarbone and digging in. “Doesn’t that feel better? You’ve been very good, following my instructions so well. I did promise to reward you if you did.” 

“Please let me eat you out.”

“Not tonight. Now, are you going to be good and take your reward?” 

“Yes please ma’am.”

“Wonderful. But first, let’s fill that mouth of yours.” Azu suits actions to words, shoving two fingers in his mouth. Hers are broader that most, sword callused and healing softened and they fill his mouth. Howard wastes no time in sucking on them, his tongue hungry and mindless as it works between her fingers. Her other hand continues to dig into the skin around his neck. Azu is remarkably adept at causing bruises. Healing can take many forms, and she’s always excelled at that. 

Finally, she switches hands, leaning back a little to admire her handiwork on the right side. The bruises are dark and large, almost connected. 

She tries to match them on the left, since symmetry is important. Howard’s tongue is restless but very clever and she has no doubt that he’d been amazing at eating her out. She is looking forward to it.

She takes some time to pet his hair, sliding her fingers out by inches, until just the tips are resting on his lips and he’s helplessly mouthing them. 

“Howard. Howard.” She uses her fingers to encourage him to look up. “Come sit on my lap.”

He’s loopy enough that it takes a minute for him to get with the program, but then Carter is happy enough to scramble into her lap, ungainly in his need. Once he settles there, she fits her hands on his hips, thumbs digging his hip bones, fingers wrapped around his ass. It’s a very pleasant handful, and squeezing it makes him let out the most adorable squeaks. 

Carter’s hands flutter like he doesn’t know where to place them, before settling around her shoulders, and he curves into her, tucking his head into her neck. He’s mouthing it gently and Azu can tell its an instinctive thing rather than something get either of them going. 

She starts to rock them, side to side and lets an old lullabye hum in the base of her throat. Azu knows Howard will feel it under his tongue and hopefully it will help him. 

He melts into her, finally sitting up. There’s more sharp intelligence in his eyes now, though they’re tracking her lips more than anything else. 

“Would you like to kiss me?”

“Yeah.” His voice is rough, as if he’d been screaming. It’s a good sound on him. She’d like to make him sound like that more. “Yes please.”

“Go ahead. Actually.”

The change startles a whine of disappointment out of Carter’s throat, and she can’t resist giving him a gentle kiss. “I’ve got some blankets and pillows tucked away in the back. Come lie with me and we’ll make out there?”

“Oh. Oh. I’d really like that.” Azu smiles and carefully encourages Carter to stand, supporting him on his shaky legs. They drift behind the crates, where Azu, true to her word, has made a lovely little nest for them. Let it never be said that Paladins of Aphrodite take their healing duties seriously. 

She hands him a cup of water, strategically placed in a holder for safekeeping. 

Then, she settles down first, and pulls Howard against her. He’s smaller than her, but then most humans are. 

“I like that you’re bigger than me.” He says shyly, settling against her front and tucking his head under her chin for a second. “It.” He stutters to a stop. 

Azu smiles and rolls them over, bracketing him between a pillow covered wall and her bulk. Her arm stays on his waist, but resting rather than holding. She remembers what he said about being trapped. 

“Does it make you feel safe?”

“Yeah. Yes, it does. It’s. That’s a hard thing to come by right now.”

“It is. If you want to sleep, please do. I’ll keep watch.” She tilts his head gently and draws him into another series of kisses, gently encouraging him to relax. Somewhere between one slide of lips and the next, he falls asleep in her arms. 


End file.
